Red's Journal
I forgot all about this journal. Guess I should write in it every chance I get, huh? It's been 3 years since I've been down from this mountain. All my Pokemon are doing well... especially Pikachu. And, of course, he still won't go into his pokeball. But I don't mind. There isn't much to write here, now is there? Still. Nothing to write. But I finally battled today. And won. Just like usual... Maybe I should just get down from Mt. Silver and go visit those old places. But then again, people'd be surprised to see me. Maybe I can leave my Pokemon with Green. Not like I'm gonna battle anyways. So I came down from Mt. Silver. And... it's boring. I visited Green, though. And I told him what I wanted to do. He suggested leaving my Pokemon with him, since he knew I didn't want to battle. So I guess I should. But I'm bringing Pikachu with me. If someone ever does want to challenge me, then Pikachu should be enough, right? Second entry this day. Why did I even bother to bring this along? Anyhow, it's raining and I'm stuck in Viridian forest. Great, right? But I found a place that I could go into and keep shelter. A stupid hole in a tree. Augh, freakin' Green for making me leave my Pokemon with him! I could've used Charizard to give me fire for warmth, but I can deal without warmth. I mean, I've stayed three years at the top of Mt. Silver. So rain isn't going to harm me. I guess I can head out to Cinnabar Island, if I can, tomorrow. I'm not even sure of the time. But I headed out pretty early, and to my luck, it stopped raining. I headed out of Viridian forest and tried to find route 21 from there. Pikachu was acting a bit strange lately, though. Always trying to get me to stop, and point up at Mt. Silver. But I didn't think much of it, I mean, Pikachu just might miss it. I think I'm lost. Finally. I'm in Cinnabar island. The volcanoes haven't erupted... that's a good thing. I suppose so. If it were to ever erupt, I hope it's not when I'm here. I should visit Blaine. Surprise him, or something. Well, this is pretty strange. It seems like there is nobody living here anymore. Not even Blaine... hell, the gym was closed when I went. Or maybe he lost the key again. Should I go into the Pokemon mansion again?? I don't know. That place gave me the chills last time I went. I found someone who let me stay in with them. I forgot who they were. But I swear...I've never seen them in my life, and they knew my name. But maybe I just forgot who they were. They told me not to go into the Pokemon mansion. I wonder why. I just woke up. And I noticed that the window of the room I stayed in has a perfect view of the Pokemon mansion. It looks so beat up from the last time I saw it. Hm... screw the warnings I got, I'm going in. Nothing has really changed. It's still burnt, abandoned inside. And I remembered all those wild Pokemon running about. But...there weren't that many. And most of them seemed scared to go near me. I tried not to think much of it though. They probably just haven't seen a human in a long time. I guess I could try to make that different for them! But how...? They seem so... scared. 6-12 ( 8:20 AM ) I slept in this place. I don't understand why I did. I just sorta... did. But I could barely sleep. I kept hearing something while I was asleep. I didn't understand what it was. Maybe it was the mansion settling in. But it was burnt long ago, right? And there was no way it could be the mansion. I tried to sleep with the noise, but I just couldn't. I feel like something's watching me. But, why? I wonder why a Growlithe approached me...covered in scratches and blood. What's been going on here? I'll go investigate. Now. 6-13 ( 7:04 AM ) Another night, I spent in here. I just can't seem to get out of here. I couldn't sleep. At all. This is horrible. When I was wandering around this mansion to find answers, I came across a room filled with corpses. So many corpses. I wanted to throw up at the sight. The corpses... all so new, all so old. It smelt so much in that room. The corpses varied from human to Pokemon. Mainly human. I ran out of that room almost immediately after I saw it. But before I bolted out of there, I saw a pair of eyes stare down at me. As if telling me that it was going to kill me. I'm scared, what's going to happen? I can't leave pikachu alone, as I'm afraid the same fate of what happened to the other Pokemon I saw would happen to him. I refuse to let him go. I refuse to. I don't want him to die. He's my closest friend... Another Pokemon approached me. It was crying out to me. It was like it was telling me to get out. I couldn't help but pet the poor thing. I even told it that it was going to be okay. But it just cried out to me. Much louder, though. As if it was telling me to get out again. It kept crying, over and over. There was nothing I could do to calm it down, so I walked away. 6-13 ( 9:45 PM ) Why...? 6-13 ( 9:55 PM ) Why did I walk away? 6-13 ( 10:00 PM ) That poor Pokemon... ( 10:05 PM ) It's dead... because of me... 6-14 ( 6:10 PM ) I found out what's going on. There was a man who kept calling out to me. And I went to him. He was covered in scratches, wounds; he was on the verge of death. When I asked him what was going on with this place, he only said one thing. "Mewtwo". Is that really whats going on? Mewtwo's back and causing all this... all of these horrible deeds. I didn't get away from that man though. I tried to help him. I tried to take care of his wounds. But he just shoved me aside and told me to run. And that's what I plan to do. I want to stop Mewtwo, but I know I wouldn't have a chance. I don't want to die... I don't want Pikachu to die... 6-14 ( 11:40 PM ) I can't get out. 6-14 ( 11:50 PM ) The doors and windows are locked. I'm trapped. Help me. 6-15 ( 5:20 AM ) I only slept for three hours. I'm so sleepy. I'm so hungry... I'm so thirsty... If Mewtwo doesn't kill me, then I'm going to die of dehydration. Maybe that's what it wants. It wants me to die a slow death. Pikachu's been out of it too. I don't think he can follow me for much longer. So I'll carry him. 6-15 ( ?? ) It's so dark. What time is it? I close my eyes for a few minutes, holding Pikachu close to me. I didn't expect to take a nap. But I had a creepy dream. In that dream, I was being chased by something. And I fell, and turned around. I remember hearing Pikachu's cry. I remember how much pain he was in. And I couldn't do anything to help him, because something stepped on me. I remember how much blood there was... I remember how much I was crying... and when Pikachu finally died from all the torture, the figure turned to me. I saw the figure, and it was Mewtwo. I've never been more scared before. I felt Mewtwo press its foot down on me harder. And I was slightly having a harder time to breathe. And I heard him say- "You humans and Pokemon are just trying to hurt me," before I woke up. And now, here I am. Holding my Pikachu close, trembling, and writing. Oh god... someone save me. Green... Leaf... Mom... anyone!! Someone save me!!! 6-16 ( ?? ) I can't even keep track of the time anymore. And I had to let Pikachu go. I noticed an open window. But there was no way I could reach it. The ways to get to it... they were all small. Perfect enough for Pikachu to get out. So I let him go. As much as I didn't want too. he didn't want to go, either. Even as I write this, I'm in tears. I'm so sorry, Pikachu. But wait for me if I make it out...okay? 6-17 ( ?? ) How long have I been in this mansion? How long have you been stalking me, Mewtwo...? 6-17 ( ?? ) I've been found. Now I have to get out of here. I can't hide. There's nowhere I can go... I've been hearing his voice everywhere I go. Just kill me already. Get it over with! 6-17 ( ?? ) Get this paranoia over with! 6-17 ( ?? ) So it seems I'm finally cornered... 6-17 ( ?? ) I can't run. I'm going crazy with fear. 6-17 ( ?? ) Help me. 6-17 ( ?? ) How long will this keep up? Just get it over with 6-17 ( ?? ) ... 6-17 ( ?? ) I've been found again. I can't run ----- "Is this why Red's been gone for about five years?" A now, elder Leaf asked as she held up the journal that the nearly, beaten up Pikachu had in it's mouth. She glanced over at Green, looking at Red's best friend. She knew that he had been the one worrying about him the most, anyhow. "Has his body been found?" Green asked, looking over at Leaf. Leaf just shrugged her shoulders, holding Red's journal close to her as Green let Pikachu run into his arms. He turned his back to Leaf, walking over to the pokeballs that Red had left behind with him before he left. "How can I ever tell them this?" he muttered to himself, picking up the pokeball of Red's Charizard. Leaf immediately went to the police, showing the police the journal and explaining everything the best she could. No missing-person report went out, just a simple report of what had happened, and a warning to never head out to the Pokemon mansion on Cinnabar Island. Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokemon